1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball base for baseball game and more particularly, to a safety baseball base, which allows disconnection of the base from the anchor upon an impact to avoid injuries when a player is sliding into the base.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular baseball base for first, second or third base in a baseball field generally comprises an anchor 7 embedded in the ground, a base 8, and a positioning member 9 affixed to the bottom side of the base 8 with screws 81 and inserted with its bottom end 91 into the receptacle 71 of the anchor 7 to secure the base 8 firmly to the anchor 7. After insertion of the positioning member 9 into the receptacle 71 of the anchor 7, the base 8 is secured to the anchor 7 firmly in place. When a player slides into the base, the impact force produced between the base 8 and the player may cause the player to get injured. Therefore, the Minor League Baseball established a rule to use detachable baseball base from the year 2008.